The invention relates to an actuator for generating high regulating forces and large regulating distances with a transmission element for the transmission of regulating forces, which actuates an internal pressure, which may be purposefully influenced, in an actuator cavity, sealed at least in an indirectly pressure-tight manner.
The term actuator is generally applied to a component at the output of a control or regulating section, which engages into energy or mass flows. The present invention relates to such an actuator, which additionally complies with the special requirements for installation into supporting structures, e.g. a support wing of a transonic commercial aircraft for carrying the support wing profile in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,900. This is not, of course, the only possible application.